


Tulips Hurt

by Distinguishedrunawaymiracle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love, Weddings, one-sided north italy/prussia (hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle/pseuds/Distinguishedrunawaymiracle
Summary: “You’re ruining it.”Prussia made a small snorting sound, “it was always ruined.”Sweden just grunted in response.Prussia twirled the purple flower in his hand, “do you think something could be so ugly that it makes your head hurt and your chest ache but still think it’s the most beautiful thing in the world?”





	Tulips Hurt

Prussia felt like he shouldn’t be here, that it was wrong to be here. Although, deep down, he knew that was a lie. His younger brother was getting married so of course, he should be there. Prussia wondered if West would have changed his mind if he knew the truth.

Prussia could see Tulips from the church window and he smiled. Prussia always felt a connection to the flowers. They were a pretty flower and they always put a deep set feeling within his chest. Prussia didn’t understand how something so pretty and innocent could cause him so much pain. What baffled him more though was how even though they hurt him so much he still loved them. He loved them so much.

Prussia could feel his eyes water and decided it was time to leave. He quickly got out of his seat and attempted to sneak out during the ceremony. He wasn’t worried about the happy couple seeing him since he knew they were too wrapped up in each other to pay anyone in the audience half a mind.

However, just as he opened the door there was somebody at the door. To his surprise, it was Sweden. They stared at each other for a second but they were starting to attract attention from people around them so Prussia quickly grabbed Sweden by the arm and went outside.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m late.”

Prussia shrugged, he knew that nobody could be as awesome as he was. Prussia doesn’t dislike Sweden but they were definitely not close by any means. Prussia then noticed that he was right next to the pretty tulips he saw from inside. He hesitated before quickly picking one up.

“You’re ruining it.”

Prussia made a small snorting sound, “it was always ruined.”

Sweden just grunted in response.

Prussia twirled the purple flower in his hand, “do you think something could be so ugly that it makes your head hurt and your chest ache but still think it’s the most beautiful thing in the world?”

Sweden didn’t respond but Prussia liked to think that Sweden was agreeing in his hand. They were in similar situations after all. Prussia pulled a petal, permanently ruining the once beautiful flower. He wondered at what point would the damaged flower become ugly and destroyed.

Prussia pulled another petal and then another, and another, and another. He did this faster and faster until there were no purple colors at all and only a stem remained. Prussia made the disappointing discovery that he still found the flower unfairly beautiful.

Prussia looked over his shoulder to say something to Sweden, but he was gone. Prussia figured he went back inside the church to watch the rest of the ceremony. He didn’t understand how anyone in that place could stand the smell of the Azaleas. They were everywhere, and they made the albino gag. Even so, he had to admit that they were just as, if not more, beautiful than the tulips he held so dearly. To the point where he wished he could hold one without breaking out in a rash and gagging from how awful they smelled.

When his brother told him that he enjoyed the flowers and they were going to be at his wedding, Prussia just smiled. He knew that he was alone in feeling that Azaleas were impossible to be around and he would never purposely make his brother upset so he just endured it for as long as he could.

IT started out small but before he knew it the house was overrun with the flowers and they were all he could see and taste and smell. It all cumulated to the wedding and he could no longer be in the same room as them for another second. Prussia had a theory that one of the reasons he had an unexplained reason for why was that they were so clearly better than Tulips, the flower he held so close to his heart.

Prussia saw the grooms run down and enter a limo before driving off followed by the guests leaving to assumedly go to the reception. Prussia knew that he had to go and support West in one of biggest days of his life but the smell of Azaleas that he smelled when the happy couple left the church forced him to stay for longer than he was proud.

Eventually, he did get up and went to the reception, but not before snagging another Tulip. He didn’t really have a logical reason in doing so. He just felt that if he didn’t bring one to hold he would end up lost in the Azaleas and would forget that he hates them so much. That he loved Tulips and he would never be able to love Azaleas the way other people did.

Prussia didn’t remember much of the car trip, but he knew it must have happened because he was suddenly at the reception. Germany and Italy have yet to reappear so while the rest of the guests were making small talk Prussia headed to the open bar.

Prussia had no idea what he ordered, just that it was strong. He hoped it would make him love Azaleas, it only made him hate them more. He stayed there for a while ultimately downing three of whatever he was drinking. Eventually, the bartender decided to attempt to have a conversation with the drunk man in front of him. “Is there a particular reason why you’re drunk at five in the afternoon?”

Prussia smiled, “when you’re as awesome as me, you don’t need a reason.”

The bartender smiled, “if that helps you sleep at night.”

Prussia smiled, he liked this girl. He wanted to ask for her number, but he knew that she would find out he loved Tulips. She wouldn’t be mad, just understanding, but she would be gone too. “Can I have another one of those drinks?”

She gave him a pitying look and Prussia wondered if she’s ever owned any Azaleas. Then there was another drink in front of him, he chugged it and the world went from being fuzzy to spinning. He attempted to wink at the bartender, but he ended up just blinking really slowly, then he left.

Only minutes after getting up he ended up running into Germany and Italy quite literally. The tulip that was in his suit pocket fell out and landed on the floor. Italy noticed this and picked it up, “here you go.”

Prussia looked at the tulip than back up to Italy. Prussia was clearly confused. “But it’s for you.”

Italy smiled, “thanks, but I don’t really understand the appeal of tulips.”

The smell of the azaleas was overwhelming then. At the same time, the tulip in Italy’s hand was screaming at him.

Germany put a hand on Prussia’s shoulder, “are you okay?”

Prussia shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

Italy looked at Prussia in concern, “what are you sorry for?”

Prussia could feel the tears coming for the second time, and this time, he couldn’t stop them. “I’m sorry for hating Azaleas.”


End file.
